Sábado
O sábado, por fundamentação bíblica e etimológica, é considerado o último''Dicionário Houaiss da Língua Portuguesa,Dicionário e Enciclopédia Koogan/Houaiss. Rio de Janeiro: Edições Delta, 1995. dia da semana, seguindo a sexta-feira e precedendo o domingo, é um dia de oração e de descanso para judeus e cristãos sabatistas (tais como os Adventistas do Sétimo Dia). Por ordenação de trabalho e lazer e pela normalização ISONorma ISO 8601, o sábado é considerado o sexto dia da semana com o sábado e o domingo como fim de semana, sendo assim na maioria dos calendários em todo o mundoGeonames/The days of the week in various languages. A palavra sábado deriva do latim sabbatum, que por sua vez deriva do Sabá hebraico (שבת, transliterado como shabāt), que designa o dia de oração e de descanso entre os judeus. Povos pagãos antigos reverenciavam seus deuses, dedicando este dia ao astro Saturno, o que originou outras denominações, em inglês diz-se Saturday, e no holandês Zaterdag, com o significado de "Dia de Saturno". Entre os romanos, por exemplo, este dia dedicado a Saturno, deus da agricultura, representava um dia de descanso pela boa colheita. Origem dos nomes dos dias da semana Os nomes dos dias da semana em português têm a sua origem na liturgia católica. Na maior parte das outras línguas, a sua origem são nomes de deuses pagãos e deuses mitológicos aos quais os dias eram dedicados. Questões religiosas Paganismo thumb|130px|Saturno, gravura do século XVI de Caravaggio. O Império Romano considerava o sábado um dia consagrado à Saturno, ao qual atribuem a origem de Roma, construindo-lhe um templo e um altar à entrada Fórum, no Capitólio. Atribui-se ainda a Saturno a criação de divindades como Juno ou Hércules e de heróis como Rómulo. Judaísmo e Cristianismo No judaísmo o sábado (Shabat) é um dia de oração e descanso, simbolizando o sétimo dia no qual Deus descansou após os seis dias de Criação do universo (Gênesis 2:1-3). Os judeus consideram proibidas certas atividades neste dia. Desde o cristianismo primitivo há divergências de opinião sobre a questão de o sábado ou o domingo deve ser observado como dia de descanso , pelo fato de que Cristo teria ressuscitado no domingo (Mateus 28:1, Marcos 16:2, Lucas 24:1, João 20:1) e assim consagrado este dia. A questão só seria encerrada em 325 d.C., com as orientações decididas no Primeiro Concílio de Nicéia, que estabelece universalmente o domingo como dia sagrado, decisão mantida pela maioria das denominações cristãs até a atualidade. A maioria dos cristãos observam um dia semanal de descanso no domingo, conhecido como "Dia do Senhor", que é às vezes observado com um rigor tão vigoroso quanto que no judaísmo. Porém algumas denominações cristãs observam o sábado, como a Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia, Batistas do Sétimo Dia, a Verdadeira Igreja de Jesus e etc. Na Igreja Ortodoxa no sábado é comemorado o dia da Theotokos (Mãe de Deus) e de Todos os Santos. O sábado é também um dia geral de oração para os mortos. Todos os países latinos, e alguns outros, acabaram adotando a expressão sábado e de acepção semelhante em função de intensa campanha da Igreja Católica contra o paganismo. Sábado em outros idiomas Referências